Torn wings, but love still flies
by Half Breed Ishtah
Summary: A band comes to the Destiny Island. Sora got tickets to the concert. the singer meets the three in person. But what happens then? Can Riku love another besides Kairi?


Torn wings, love still flies

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any songs from any artists. 

"Riku!" Sora hollered from the beach shore. Riku ran over to his best friend since they were young kids. 

"Sora…have you seen Kairi around?" Riku asked still looking up the beach. 

"No…I haven't seen her all day. Did you here?"

"Hear what? 

"About the band. A band called Broken Inside is coming to the island!" Sora said with excitement, "They're holding a concert here tomorrow night! Wanna go? My mom bought three ticket for you, Kairi, and me to go", 

"I don't know…" Riku sighed, "When is it?" 

"I think it starts at eight. Won't end till about ten thirty", Sora informed. "Ok… I guess it wouldn't hurt to come. What row are we in?" Riku asked out of pure curiosity. 

"We're in the front row! The one place where we can dance and move around like a mosh pit in a way", Sora sounded really excited. 

"Sora! Riku!" yelled a spunky voice. 

"Kairi!" yelled Sora and Riku in unison. 

"Where were you guy? I was searching the whole island" Kairi said as she approached them. 

"Kairi…you won't believe it. My mom bough tickets to the band that's coming tomorrow night", Sora bragged. 

"A band? Oh the one called Broken Inside?" Kairi asked as twinkles began to light her eyes, "I love that band! I have all their CDs! I love those guys!"

"Then Kairi…" Sora said and reached in his pocket, "Would you like to join Riku and me to the concert?" Sora pulled out two tickets. One for Kairi and one for Riku. 

"Sora!" Kairi sprang at him and grasped her arms around his shoulders in a strong hug. 

"So I take that as a yes", Sora said. "Thank you Sora. I owe you big time!" Kairi shouted frantically. 

Just then Riku looked past the two over to the deck. His face frowned in caution and curiosity. 

"Riku?" Sora asked, "Something wrong?" 

Riku was looking toward the docks. He saw a girl their. No older than him and probably his age. She had long red hair at was braided messily down her back. Her skin was tan and clean. She stood on the edge of the dock looking out upon the ocean. She wore black baggy pants that looked to be four feet wide all around and up her legs. She wore a strapless top that was black with a red cross in the front and was also cut off half way to her waist. She had chains of silver and gold dangling and dragging around her pants. She had slightly pointed ears. She was the skinniest person he's ever seen. 

"Riku?" Kairi asked. Just then he snapped back to reality. 

"Something wrong?" Sora asked. "No… I only saw…" he looked back at the deck and saw no one. "Nothing. It was nothing. How about we meet here an hour before the concert?" Riku asked. 

"Fine with me. Meet you two here at seven sharp!" Kairi said her goodbyes for the day and ran off. 

"You saw someone didn't you? I know how you are Riku, you can't fool me. Am I right that there was someone standing close by?" Sora asked. 

"Yeah. Someone I haven't seen before", Riku answered. 

"Well it's time I got home. You know how my mom is", Soar sighed in a chuckle, "see ya here at seven!" Sora ran off. 

"Ok…now I've got this feeling something is going to happen", Riku sighed. He walked along the beach to his home. 

^*^*^*^*

"Kairi!" Sora yelled from the docks. He saw Kairi all dressed up for the concert. She wore a black skirt and a red tank top. He never saw her with nicely done make up one before. She was even prettier that way. 

"You look nice", Sora complimented. "Thanks. I see you didn't dress for the band. Where's Riku? It's almost seven", Kairi exclaimed looking at her wristwatch. 

"Heay!" yelled a deep voice and Riku ran to them. "Riku! You came on time for a change", Kairi teased. 

"Wow…you look nice", Riku complimented. "Thanks. I see you dressed as well", Kairi said. Riku still wore his puffed blue pants but his skirt was changed to a black and red. It brought out his silver hair very well and his eyes too. He still had his hand gloves on to complete the style. 

"C'mon! We'll miss the concert if we just stand here!"  Kairi exclaimed excitedly. They walked to there the concert was being held. They waited in line for a while. They saw a few friends like Squall, Yuffie, Cloud (which was unusual), and a bunch of others as well. After waiting forever in line they finally took their place in the center of the front row in the mosh pit area. 

"How much longer?" Riku asked. "Ten minutes", Kairi was really anxious about being here. 

"Thank you so much Sora! I'll repay you for this someday, I promise", Kairi said. "Well thank my mom she's the one who ordered the tickets early for this"; Sora said not taking all the credit. 

In no time the concert was full. People in the seats sides and front and the mosh pit were full. Cloud, Squall, and Yuffie found Sora and the others and stood next to then. They talked over the loud music playing as a pass time. In later did the lights dim. 

The stage was evoked with dry ice smoke with dark purple, blue, and reds shone to make an eerie appearance. 

Just then the band walked out. Three guys and the girl who Riku saw on the decks. 

"That's her!" Riku said loudly to Sora, "She's the one I saw yesterday on the docks."

"That's Avon Rose. She's the lead singer", Kairi informed, "She has such a beautiful voice. 

Heay all you people!" Avon yelled in the microphone.  

Just then the audience screamed wildly. "That's want I want to hear!" she had a bit of an English accent, "Are you all ready to rock!?"

The audience responded in a cry in one. 

"OK boys! Place and a one…two…three!" Avon began to play her ice blue axe electric guitar. 

'Catch me as I fall say you're here and it's all over now. Speaking to the atmosphere. No one's here and I fall into myself. This truth drives me into madness. I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away! (She broke out into the chorus and jumped high and stomped back down in unison to the beat) Don't turn away! ((Guys vocals) don't give in to the pain). Don't try to hide. (Though they're screaming your name). Don't close your eyes! (God knows what lies behind them). Don't turn out the light! (Never sleep, never die (the second guitarist leaned toward the crowed in his vocal))  
I'm frightened by what I see (Avon looked straight at Riku and held contact while still playing), but somehow I know that there's much more to come. Immobilized by my fear, And soon to be blinded by tears. I can stop the pain if I will it all away. (She chanted the chorus without playing) Fallen angels at my feet. Whispered voices at my ear. Death before my eyes, Lying next to me I fear. She beckons me, Shall I give in upon my end shall I begin? Forsaking all I've fallen for. I rise to meet my end  
(Avon broke out wildly into the solo with the guitar. She jumped and span at the same time playing the solo). Don't turn away! ((Guys vocals) don't give in to the pain). Don't try to hide. (Though they're screaming your name). Don't close your eyes! (God knows what lies behind them). Don't turn out the light! (Never sleep, never die!' and the song ended with that chanting all the way to the end. The crowd screamed wildly at her performance. 

Kairi was jumping and cheering excitedly at the performance. She was so happy to see her favorite band live and so close. 

"Thank you…thank you for coming also. We hope that this will be the best and only concert that will be remember the rest of your lives", Avon said, "Ok…I know that you all this lil' number…Tourniquet."

Kairi began to jump frantically with excitement. Just then Avon knelt down on the stage as the music was starting. She reached up her pant legs and pulled out hidden daggers that curved to her elbows and she held them to where they were pointed pointing and touching her elbows. 

'I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more. (So much more) I'm dying, and I'm pouring, crimson regret(the lights shone red on her as she held out her right hand dagger), and betrayal (the lights flash a dark purple and she switched daggers in front of her) I'm dying (she sat on her knees and folded her hands like she was praying), Praying (she crossed her arms up to her forearms and she took a quick, deep slice at her skin and blood ran down), Bleeding, Screaming. Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost? My God! My Tourniquet, Return to me salvation. My God! My Tourniquet, Return to me salvation (she stood back on her feet. She reached out to Riku in the audience and pulled in on stage. She danced around him). Do you remember me (she took his hand and spun herself in his arm)? Lost for so long. Will you be on the other side (she pushed herself away and began to climb up to the light rafts)? Will you forgive me? I'm dying, Praying, Bleeding, Screaming. Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost? (She reach the top and stood firmly on the metal high above the stage. She pointed out toward the crow) My God! My Tourniquet, Return to me salvation! My God! My Tourniquet, Return to me salvation! 'Stay there and don't move' Riku heard in his head and he looked up to see a faint smile on Avon's face) (Return to me salvation)  
(just then she held out her arms and she fell fearlessly forward. Fell fast at that.) (I want to DIE!) Just before in impacted with Riku she expanded bat wing that left the audience breathless. She also stopped above Riku. They made eye contact). My God! My Tourniquet, Return to me salvation (she flew up ways and did a back flip. He levitated back down to level with Riku. She held out her arms). My God! My Tourniquet, return to me salvation. My wounds cry for the grave (guiltily she flew fast upward high above the audience). My soul cries, for deliverance. Will I be (she curled into a ball and wrapped her wings around her but still levitated) denied? (She stretched one wing outward) Christ! (Same to the other wing and then flew upward) Tourniquet! My suicide. (Just then her wings sucked back into her back and she fell head first toward the stage. AS she was a foot away from the stage she landed like a cat. Soundless and quiet. The music faded after wards). 

The crowd was shocked and soundless. In a minute it was all cheering and screaming of excitement. 

"Thanks you…you're a great audience. Applause for this young man here!" Avon said and looked at him. Riku took a good look in her eyes. Here eyes were a fire. The shape and design of a fire. They weren't contacts otherwise there'd be a rind to show the presence of a contact. 

Riku jumped back into the crowd and joined the others. The concert lasted a long time. It didn't end till midnight. 

"I'll take Kairi home. She's tired", Sora said and cradled her in his arms. "Then I'll see you two tomorrow", Riku said. 

"Ok…bye", Sora said and walked away. 

"So…those you're friends, aye?" asked an English accented voice. Riku spun on his feet. There stood Avon. 

"Avon?" Riku asked, "In the flesh. I can tell that girl was really enjoyed the show. She's tired to the bone", she said cheery, "My band and I will be staying on this island for a while. Do you mind giving my a tour of it. I can wait till tomorrow but…" Avon asked. 

"Now…I'll give you a tour now", Riku said, "I have no place to go tonight away. SO why not?" Riku asked himself. 

"Great!" Avon said, "I'll pay you or whatever you ask I'll do."

"One thing though. Spend the day with Kairi. She love you're band. That's the only payment I wish for", Riku said. 

"Consider it done, love", Avon smiled. Riku took her around the island. Showed her everyplace he knew or thought of. He even took her to the secret cave hidden by the waterfall. They stopped there for a rest. 

"Thank you. You're island is beautiful. If I retire from the band I'll come here to live the rest of my days", Avon said, "By the way I didn't quit catch your name."

"Riku"

"Riku, aye? Charming it sounds. Who were those two with you at the concert?" 

"Sora and Kairi"

"Cute names. I like. But Sora where have I heard that before? Oh yeah…he's the one who killed off the darkness a while back, right?"

"How'd you know that?" 

"You could say I'm a bit psychic. I can read minds to find out things. I don't mean to read mines it's more accidental. But I see Sora save your heart after all. It's a pure heart but you were misled though. I'm sorry…I shouldn't be talking about your past", Avon apologized. 

"I realize that now."

"Oh…so…what do you do on this island all day?"

Those two began to talk and chat as if they've known each other all their lives. Ever since they were born. 

^*^*^*^*^*

"Kairi! I have a big surprise for you!" Riku said leading her blindfolded to the secret cave by the waterfall. He led her inside. 

"Riku! Can I take off this blindfold now?" Kairi asked after Riku stopped walking her. 

"Yes" Riku answered. Kairi untied the blindfold and looked around. 

"Kairi! Riku's told me so much about you", said a girl's voice that was familiar. "Avon?" Kairi sounded shocked as she looked forward to see the singer standing before her. 

"Avon!" Kairi said and gave her a hug, "Oh my god! Riku…how'd you…" 

"You could say she asked to see the island so I showed her around. So now you two can meet", Riku answered. "Oh thank you Riku! Thank you Avon! Can I have your autograph? I don't know what to say" Kairi was so happy. 

"I'll be staying one the island for a while so I have the time to spare. The weather is said to be good. How about going swimming?" Avon asked. 

"I'd love to! C'mon! Let's go!" Kairi said running toward the exit of the cave. 

Riku and Avon looked at each other. "Riku…you want to come too?" 

"Plz Riku? It wouldn't be much fun without you", Kairi stated. "I'll go get Sora and I'll meet you two by the docks ok?" Riku said. 

"Ok. Avon lets go!" Kairi said, "I'll race ya!" Avon took her challenge and they ran off. 

That day was filled with fun on the beach. Riku hardly went into the water. He mostly sat on the beach and began to think. Think deep. Thinking about the concert. Where did her wings come from? Where they real or fake? At the time she looked to be a heartless. 

"Riku?" Sora asked sitting next to him, "You're thinking again. About what?"

"Avon. I wonder is she a heartless? Where those wings real? I thought she was heartless when her wings came out", Riku said. "Riku…you think to much. C'mon…it's no fun without you", Sora begged. 

"Stop to think, Sora! Maybe the heartless are coming back!" Riku said. "That's impossible! Us, Squall, Cloud, and everyone! We fought off all of them. There aren't any left!" Sora stated. 

"There's a possibility", Riku said. "Riku!" Avon yelled and waved for him to join, "C'mon! Plz!"

The swimming didn't last that long. Soon it became dark and Sora went to walk Kairi home and himself home as well. So Avon and Riku were left on the beach alone under the stars. 

"Is something bothering you?" Avon asked as she sat on her towel next to him. 

"Can I ask you something? I have no clue if this is personal or not", Riku said. 

"Sure…what is it?"

"Are you a heartless? Where those wings real?" Riku asked looking at her. His blue eyes glowed from the light of the stars. 

"I don't know. Some say I am some say I'm not. I was born with these wings", Avon closed her eyes and her wings popped out, "Every time I bring them out…I feel like myself. Why does everyone fear me when they see them?"

"If you are a heartless you should know that Cloud, Squall, and even I might have to kill you. We can't have holes being open again. And the heartless scattering again", Riku stated. 

"I know. You had a hard time getting rid of them. But if I am a heartless them why am I the loner? Wouldn't I have a bunch with her here to fight? Well I don't so I guess I'm not. That's how I see it at least", Avon, said. 

"What about your band members? Do they know about you?" 

"My band? Of course. We grew up with each other. Been there for each other. Everything. I'd die for them as long as they stay happy", Avon stated with her heart speaking out, "Would you die for Kairi and Sora? To save their lives if necessary?"

"Of course. I've done it once and I can do it again", Riku said looking away. 

"Oh…that's right. I forgot. I say it in you memory", Avon said, "I'm sorry…my 'talent', as most would call it, sometimes I can't help it. I see what they've done in the past. I don't mean I don't want to. I believe someone's past is theirs only to decipher. Sometimes I can't stop my talent from looking", Avon sighed looking away, and "I hate it too."

"I guess telepathy wouldn't be that bad. Then you'd know the truth about people and what they've been saying behind your back. That would be very useful", Riku said. "It is useful. I'll tell you this now. You haven't defeated all of the heartless. Few still roam. They are close by", Avon informed. 

"How do you know?" Riku asked looking at her even more suspiciously. "I can feel it. Ask my band. When all the heartless was around, there were tons, I'd crimp up in a ball and shake from fear and nervousness of them. I can feel darkness and stuff. I don't like it. I hate it all. Sometimes I wish I could be normal…like Kairi. She's beautiful. She has a loving personality. I don't even know the girl but she's a great person…and a good friend", Avon said looking into Riku's eyes. 

"Well", Avon said standing up, "it's getting late. I better get back to the boys."

"Well I'll walk you home. It's in your direction anyway", Riku said. "Well thanks", Avon said. They walked off along the beach. 

They didn't know it but they were being watched. "He's starting to become attached to her", Squall informed Cloud who sat on the ground. "I can see that. She looks to be a heartless. Shall we strike or wait?" Cloud asked. 

"Lets give it a bit of time. Like she said…she doesn't even know if she is or isn't. She doesn't seem like heartless because of how her heart acts and feels about things", Squall said. 

"Yes…I over heard that also. I have a plan", Cloud stated and stood up. Those two walked off somewhere. 

^*^*^*^*^*

"Avon!" yelled and Irish sounding accent. Avon twirled on her feet in the sand and saw her band members standing on the dock. 

"Joey, Jace, Alex, Bem!" Avon yelled back. "You forgot!" Alex yelled. Alex was the blond of the group with red eyes. Bam had red hair like Avon's but short and spiked up. His eyes were blue. Jace was dirt brown with green eyes. Joey had heartless black hair and the brightest green eyes. 

"Forgot what?" Avon asked as they all jumped off the dock and approached Avon who was accompanies by Riku, Sora, and Kairi.

"About your training! You've skipped it for a week now!" Alex stated. "Well you know how busy we've been! We were all exhausted", Avon stated back. 

"So…but we can't just lay on our bums all day!" Bem said. "Why do you all gang up on me about this? I've had all the practice I need. I'm a master at the blades. Why continue", Avon asked, "C'mon…lets take this as a vacation."

"You'll get in trouble if you don't", Joey added. "Trouble? With who?" Avon asked. 

"You know who!" Bem said. 

"Oh…the manager right? I haven't seen him for days. So I'm taking a vacation. He can kiss my dead carcass if he doesn't like it!" Avon stated. 

"Guys…you know we won't win in an argument against her", Jace said chuckling, "What the manager don't know won't hurt him."

Jace walked next to her and rested his forearm on her shoulder and leaned against her. Avon stepped to the side and he fell in the sand. "Jace…" Avon sighed, "you're an idiot!" she began to laugh. 

"Oh…Riku this is my band. Joey, Bem, Alex, and Jace. Guys this is Riku, Kairi, and Sora", Avon introduced. 

"Having a beach party without us?" asked a joyful voice. They all looked to approaching Yuffie. Followed by Cloud and Squall. 

"Heay guys!" Sora greeted. "Sora", Squall began, "This is new. You hanging out with a punk rock band. I'm Squall. This is Cloud and Yuffie. You're Avon as I've heard."

"Charmed", Avon answered. 

"Actually to get to the point here it that we've come to invite you to this party", Cloud said, "it's tonight at the platform by the mayors house. So you all are invited. It'll last a while. Oh and if the band Broken Inside…we'd be honored if you'd play a few songs there as well."

'They're up to something…" Riku thought. 

"Wow! I'd love to! When does it start?" Avon asked. "When the sun sinks below the horizon", Squall answered. 

"Consider us there!" Bem assured, "Shall be go ahead and get out equipment set up or…"

"Na…we already have it all done", Yuffie assured. 

"Wow…great. See ya tonight then", Kairi finished. "Good…see you there…Good day…see you Avon", Cloud said. The three walked away. 

"Ya know that Cloud is pretty hot", Avon muttered. "What was that?" Alex said a bit jealous. 

"Nothing", Avon said, "Kairi…ya wanna go get ready? I'll lend ya some of my clothes to where there."

"Really?" Kairi sounded so excited, "I'll catch up with you guys at that party. Ok?" "See ya then Kairi!" Sora yelled as Kairi waved goodbye as she ran to catch up with Avon. 

^*^*^*^*^

"They should have been here by now", Squall said. It was fifteen after sun down and the whole town of teens on the island were already at the party. "Tell me again why you guys talked me into being the dancer?" Cloud asked. He had on some really baggy black pants. A black muscle shirt. His hair and bangs were dyed hot green in strikes. 

"Becuz it was you idea. Plus I was curious on how cute you'd look as a punk", Yuffie giggled. 

"Guard up. They're here", Squall said looking at the entrance to the platform. There Kairi and Avon stood. Kairi yelled something a waved. Both ran to the left and disappeared into the crowd. 

"Ok…Cloud. You know what to do…we'll take care of the music", Yuffie assured. 

"So…you guys are planning something aren't you?" As a voice, "they all turned on their heals and there stood Avon. 

"Avon? How'd you get there…you were just over…there", Squall said surprised. "My band may be a bit late. But I can still sing without 'em. So", Avon said and held out a CD, "Play number three and I'll take care of the rest."

Yuffie took the CD. "Consider it done!" Yuffie yelled and led her to the stage. 

"WE have the singer from Broken Inside! Give her a big welcome!" The DJ yelled into the microphone. Avon already placed her ear held microphone. 
    
    'You're giving me too many things Lately you're all I need. You smiled at me and said, don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father?
    
    When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said, "No, I don't think life is quite that simple" * When you walk away you don't hear me say please, Oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. The daily things that keep us all busy are confusing me. That's when you came to me and said, wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so, and maybe some things are that simple 
    
    repeat *
    
    ** Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, Nothing's like before
    
    Repeat *, repeat **, repeat **'
    
    The crowd went wild. She sang some more and then returned to her friends. Later her band members came along. They all had fun with their wild dancing and partying style. 
    
    "Ok…Cloud…go now", Squall said, "Yuffie is waiting for you to get to Avon."
    
    Cloud sighed and began to wave his way to Avon through the crowd. 
    
    He finally reached her. "Heay Cloud", Sora announced and greeted. 
    
    "Wow…you look cute", Kairi complimented on his new punk look. 
    
    "Yeah…thanks. Um…Avon…can I", he took a big gulp, "have this next…dance?" Just then slow music started. 
    
    "Sure", Avon smiled, "I'll be back guys."
    
    'Something is not right', Riku thought, "Why is Cloud…dancing. It's not like him at all.'
    
    Cloud led Avon into the center of the slow dancing couples. Cloud was nervous but his wrapped his around Avon's waist and Avon her around Cloud's shoulders. They began to dance slowly in a peaceful slow motion. 
    
    "Ok…you might as well tell me. What are you and Squall planning? I'm not stupid…you two are up to something. You two think I'm a heartless right? Becuz of my wings…right?" Avon said looking away. Cloud isn't respond right away, "Nothing personal. We can't risk having heartless begin led here."
    
    "That's what I thought you'd say. Listen…there are still heartless roaming here. You didn't kill them all. I know where they are cuz I can sense them. If you kill me then you won't find them. Got it? I'll help but you drop the case in killing me, deal?" Avon said. 
    
    "…I'll talk to Squall over it", Cloud said. "Well you might as well have him tell me now…I don't want anything about me being secret. I know what you guys think. I do have telepathy powers. So it's no use keeping things from me, sorry to say", Avon said, "But after the song is done you two can take me away from the party to talk, ok? I'm willing to talk about it."
    
    "Ok…I'll tell him that then", Cloud assured her. "Ok…no shut up and let me enjoy this dance, ok? Oh and you should stick to this punk look. I like it", Avon complimented. Cloud, she was the only on, he was blushing, to make Cloud blush. 
    
    Avon rested her head on his strong chest and closed her eyes and danced to the music. 
    
    Cloud was very nervous to have a woman like her so close to him as she was. But he had to go along with it as the plan was said to go. 
    
    "Riku? You've been staring at Cloud and Avon for the whole song", Sora observed. "Isn't it strange? Cloud dancing like this. To a slow song with a person?" Riku asked, "it's not like him at all if you ask me."
    
    "Um…well…I guess you're right. But maybe he has a sensitive side?" Sora stated as a possibility. "He's…not the kind of person of that", Riku said. 
    
    "Sounds like someone getting jealous", Kairi teased. "Kairi! Why would I be jealous of him?" Riku asked. "Becuz he got a hot punk look and those two look like a cute couple. Or is it that you have a crush on a rock star?" Kairi asked. 
    
    "I do not! I'm not crushing on a rock star", Riku objected to what Kairi said. "Fine have it your way", Kairi chuckled. 
    
    The song finally ended and instead of Avon going back to the others she followed Cloud. Cloud led her down to where the waterfall was. There Yuffie and Squall waited. 
    
    "Ok…I don't like planning schemes without me into the plan. Now…why are you having a grudge against me?" Avon asked Squall the second she saw him. 
    
    "Becuz we don't want to take chances on heartless coming", Squall said, "We finished them all off and…" He was interrupted by Avon's loud laughing. 
    
    "You think you're so smart don't you Squall. Sure you got the looks and the brawn. But plz…you really believe you've killed off all the heartless? You fool!" Avon sprang out in speaking. 
    
    "We have killed all the heartless!" Squall quarreled back. 
    
    "No! You haven't! Open your eyes!" Avon yelled and her wings sprang from her back, "Exactly behind you is one. A heartless."
    
    Squall turned to look. As he did he heard a 'whoosh' and saw a quick shine of silver. He looked completely behind him. He saw a small heartless pinned to the stonewall. He saw her other dagger hit it's heart. He popped like a balloon into ashes. 
    
    "You've grown a bit lazy. I could smell him a mile away. Along with a few others." What she did even surprised Cloud. 
    
    "I…I don't like killing things. Even a heartless. I don't like to kill. My manager…he trains me to kill as if he's was planning something. I think he's up to something. But he has a wall in his mind to where I can't read his thoughts or memories. But…" Avon sank to her knees. She was bent over crying. But what fell from her face were tears of blood. 
    
    "It's the same! Same everywhere I go to! Someone wants me dead becuz of my wings. That's no damn reason to kill someone! You! Squall…you think you're the only one with a hard life? Being an orphan when a kid", Avon chuckled, "I consider that heaven. At least you didn't have parents who drank…and beat their own flesh and blood. At least you have people who love and care about you. All I have is my band. No one else. Even though none of us our related…they're all like brothers for me. They've always stood up for me and looked out for me."
    
    "What about Riku…I think you like him", Yuffie asked. 
    
    "That's for me to know and everyone else to find out", Avon answered her. 
    
    "How'd you know I was an orphan?" Squall asked. 
    
    "Telepathically powers. I don't like it either. I believe others pasts are theirs alone should tell who they wish to know. I don't want to know pasts. I wish to be normal! Without all this going on with me! I'm sorry Squall I didn't mean to let out something so personal it's just I've been through so much. So much… I'm ready to snap", Avon confided, "I don't want to snap. If I do I know something bad will happen cuz of me! I don't want to hurt others. I honestly don't. Can you plz give me a chance? That's all I ask. I'll agree to help track down what's left of the heartless."
    
    They all went silent. "Deal", Squall spoke up, "I'll agree to this. But if you do anything to hurt others around you with darkness then I'll have no choice but to…"
    
    "I know", Avon said, "and maybe it'll be best that way too. But for now I want to see what the future holds."
    
    Avon stood up and jumped into the water and walked to the wall were her weapons stuck out of the stonewall. She yanked them out and got out of the pool. She sheathed her weapon.
    
    "Shall we return to the party?" Avon asked.  
    
    They walked back to the huge party spot. Music still roaring and people still dancing. 
    
    "Avon!" Kairi yelled, "Where have ya been?"
    
    "I went for a small walk. Nothing more", Avon answered. Then another slow song rolled smoothly after the hip-hop beat faded. 
    
    Sora and Kairi went off to dance. Left Riku, Avon, and her band. 
    
    "Dude…ask Avon to dance", Alex said to him. "Wha…why?" Riku asked. 
    
    "Cuz she likes ya and you like her. I can tell. C'mon. It's the last slow dance before we perform a closing party song. Plz do it as a favor for yourself", Alex begged. 
    
    "What are you two mumbling about?" Avon asked looking at them. Alex pushed Riku over to her and gave him a thumb's up.
    
    "I know. He's an idiot. He wants you to dance with…right? I'll understand if ya don't want too", Avon said. "Ok then…will you have this dance with me? Kairi's taken so why not?" Riku asked. 
    
    They made their was to the darkest corner of the dance floor. Wrapped each other's arms around the other. They began to dance. 
    
    "I'm sorry if what ever Cloud and who ever else are trying to do", Riku apologized. "I guess you noticed how they were acting", Avon said, "Don't worry. I straightened it out with them. Everything will be fine."
    
    "But if they do anything else just tell me. I'll talk to them. They'll listen to me", Riku assured. "It's ok", Avon said and rested her head on his shoulder, and "Ya know I've never felt like this I hated slow dancing…but now it seems ok. I feel peaceful and wanted right now."
    
    "You do?"
    
    "Yeah…I kinda like the serene feeling", Avon confided, "I wouldn't have told anyone this but…I think I'm falling in love."
    
    "Love?"
    
    "Yeah…I mean…oh never mind…it's nothing", Avon assured silencing herself. 
    
    They just danced in silence. She was so in her own little world in Riku's arms she forgot the song had ended. That's when Alex had to remind her that the song had ended and it was time to perform. 
    
    They all took their placed on stage and Avon grasped the microphone, "Ok…this will be the last song of the party and then it's over. This song that I wrote along with the help of my band…I'll sing tonight. It's called Imaginary."
    
    The band began to play

'I linger in the doorway. Of alarm clocks screaming monsters calling my name. Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me. Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story. In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby. I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me. Don't say I'm out of touch With this rampant chaos your reality. I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge. The nightmare I built my own world to escape. In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby.  
I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me. Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming. Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights. Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming. The goddess of imaginary light. In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby.  
I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me.'

"Thank you and good night!" Avon yelled afterwards. 

An hour later Avon, Riku, Sora and everyone in the band helped clean up and unplug all the electrical things. Afterwards Sora walked Kairi home, Squall, Cloud, and Yuffie disappeared. Avon said she'd catch up with her band tomorrow. So the only ones left were Riku and Avon. 

Riku sat on the railing next to her. Avon was humming a slow tune. 

"Is that another one of your songs?" Riku asked, "It sound pretty."

"Yes…" she began to sing it, "Don't try to fix me I'm not broken. Hello? I am the lie living for you so you can hide. Don't cry."
    
    "That was beautiful", Riku complimented, "Your songs…I'm not sure but there's that lingering feeling that attracts me to it."
    
    "Well as long as I'm reaching people through my music then I feel no so alone. I want my music to help people feel strong and better through rough times. I've always wondered what people really feel towards my music. Not only saying I like and I can relate stuff, but the people who know truly what I'm trying to say to them. I'm trying to tell then they aren't alone and are strong. Don't give up and it'll all be ok. Can you relate or live up to that?" Avon asked. 
    
    "I can…I have lived up to it. Ya know everything did come out fine", Riku said looking at her, "Why did you say that when we were dancing?"
    
    "I don't know. I'm very open when showing my feelings. I blurt out things that should be kept secret but I say it anyways. I guess I'm too honest to keep my own feelings to myself. Another reason, I can't lie about this, besides my homies…you're the only one else who knows what I told you about my wings. I said stuff to Squall, Cloud, and Yuffie but I have that feeling that they'd never tell about it", Avon confided. 
    
    "You said something else didn't you? Something else about your past? I know you haven't told me and if you won't then I understand", Riku said. 
    
    "For some funny reason I can trust you. It's hard for me to trust people easily. I've been hurt by so many. I'm surprised but I'm listening to my spirit about you. You are very trusting. So…instead of explaining…would you like to see?" Avon asked. 
    
    "You're past?"
    
    "Give me your hands", she took his hands and place the index fingers on her temples. She did the same to him. 
    
    "Clear your head…don't think of anything", Avon explained. Just then did he see her life? Her past when she was little. He saw her parents beating on her. A lot of alcohol involved.  He saw school. How people would get in senseless fights. That's when her band came in. They stuck up for her. Fought for her. How they started the band. Just a bunch of memories that was so happy at times and yet so painful. Too painful for anyone to bear. 
    
    "Now you know. Besides my bros…you are the only one who now knows how bad my past was. That's more of inspiration for my songs. Telling others that I know what it's like. If I came out ok and successful in life then so can they. I like to give others strength. I out their lives before mine. I'd die for my homies. I would…" Avon confided. She began to cry again. Her tears of blood. Riku saw her unique tears of past pain and suffering. 
    
    Riku felt pity. He scooted over and put his arms around her. "It's ok…it's all in the past now…you're safe here", Riku whispered to her.  
    
    "You're the only one who really understands", Avon confided, "Maybe that's another reason why I like you so much. It's so hard to trust men for me becuz of all the times they've used me, beat, and everything possible."
    
    "I wouldn't do anything like that", Riku assured. "I know…but I know you like Kairi…a lot. So I won't get in between you two", Avon said. 
    
    "It's a bit late to say that. Sora and her got together a month or so a go", Riku sounded a bit dark then, "But it doesn't mean her and I can't still be friends cuz we are."
    
    Just then Avon leaned in close and tapped his lips gently. "Thanks for understanding", Avon whispered. She stopped crying and leaned on his shoulder. She felt right in his arms. 
    
    ^*^*^*^*
    
    "Avon! Bring it on!" Alex shouted. Avon and her band guys were all on the beach. Alex was in a judo defensive stance. Avon was in a defensive position as well. They began to attack one another. Training as they called it. Each was equally matched, but Avon ended up winging in the end of a long fight with Alex. 
    
    "Avon!" yelled a deep voice. "Heay Cloud! Riku!" Avon greeted back. Both walked up and son followed by Yuffie, Squall, Kairi, and Sora. 
    
    "My turn!" Jace yelled standing in front of Avon but kept a distance. 
    
    "C'mon! I've been working all morning! Let me take a break, plz? Fight Bem or somebody", Avon said and sat next to Riku and Cloud on the warm sand. Today said wore a regular T-shirt that was orange and had a logo that said 'the people on my head talk to me…they don't like you'. She still wore her punky black pants. Her T-shirt was drenched in sweat. 
    
    "Here", Bem said getting up and he dropped an ice cold water bottle in her lap. She drank like it was no tomorrow. "so is this what you've been doing all morning?" Sora asked watching Bem and Jace train. "Yeah…they're being really stubborn and making me train the whole day. Just for missing only like two days and few hours of training. Sometimes I hate that manager. He can be so mean. Oh well at least it's a good work out too", Avon said. 
    
    "I'll challenge you", Cloud said, "Just a quick training round."
    
    "Ok…" Avon said cheerfully. "Weapons or no weapons?" Cloud asked. "It doesn't matter. I guess both", Avon shrugged. 
    
    They waited until Bem and Jace were done with their training. 
    
    "Avon…gets back up here! It's your turn!" Bem yelled. "Ok…but Cloud is going to fight with me", Avon said. They both got up and took their distance. 
    
    "This is going to be interesting", Squall, muttered. 
    
    "Who do think is gonna win?" Kairi asked. "Cloud…he's more experienced then Avon", Squall stated. 
    
    "Ready when you are!" Avon called to Cloud but he responded with a nod. Neither made a move or an assault. Each was reading the other thinking of their fighting styles. 
    
    'That's odd. She is in no defensive or an offensive position', Cloud thought, 'she's just standing there.' "Stop thinking and just assault me!" Avon yelled. 
    
    'Then I'll make it quick with a Sonic', Cloud thought. He charged with high sped. Just before his sword got a foot close she step to the side with graceful agility and precise timing. Before Cloud could blink she ran to him and in a quick swipe was one of her daggers at his throat.  
    
    "If this was a real battle I would have won. It's kinda handy to have telepathy when in battle", Avon said, "So really I'd have the upper hand all along. But you are a strong fight so I say very well done." She took the dagger away from his throat and sheathed it again. 
    
    She held out her hand, "Good training though, huh?" Cloud shook her hand in agreement. 
    
    "He had no chance", Bem said, "not with those telepathy powers of hers." "Wouldn't that be considered cheating in a way?" Kairi asked. 
    
    "How we were trained to fight it our own. We fight with what we grew up with. Her…she fights out of anger and sorrow. With her telepathy she sees it as her advantage to win. She uses it to avoid getting hurt and from killing the opponent", Alex informed, "You saw it for yourself. She could have killed him but it's training so we don't."
    
    "There you are!" said a deep voice. A man in a gray office suit walked up, "you all are to be training. Not sitting around on your bums!"
    
    "But sir we are training", Bem said. "Just sitting around and getting fat is what you call training!" he yelled. 
    
    "No…you work us too hard, sir. We want a break. We'll get back to it…we always do", Jace said. "Avon!" he yelled. 
    
    "Yes, sir?" Avon sounded a bit nervous of him, "where were you in the last few days? You haven't been to your training!" he yelled. 
    
    "I've been busy sir", she said. "Busy? What kind of busy?" he asked. 
    
    "Friends, sir. I was making friends. I was hanging out with them. I see nothing wrong in…" just then a slap to her right check. She was on the sand. The boys were about ready to assault the man but Avon stood right back up and held out her arm to stop them. 
    
    "I'm sorry, sir. I'll get right back to training", Avon assured. "You better", he warned and walked off.  "Avon…you should have let us beat his face in. Why stop us?" Bem asked. 
    
    "It's ok…really", Avon said and turned too them all. Now she had a big bruise that covered her check. "That's it!" Alex yelled, "I am so going to get him back! He should know of how bad you were treated! I'll get him", Alex said and he walked past her, "Alex…don't. I let him hit me. I let or we couldn't even be how we are today. Traveling, fulfilling our dreams of being a great band. I'm the one who signed us up. So he's not going to do anything to you guys. Just let it go, ok?" Avon assured. 
    
    "I can't Avon! Not after how your past was", Alex said. "Alex plz…don't", Avon begged. "…Ok…but next time I ain't stopping to beat him", Alex assured her. 
    
    "Same here", Jace said. "What's his name?" Yuffie asked. 
    
    "Mr. Keel. He's a jerk I know it", Avon said. 
    
    "Has he…done this before?" Riku asked. Avon nodded. "Oh my…I remember. I guess those rumors were true then", Kairi said, "I heard he was abusive to all his clients and he worked them practically to death."
    
    "He's the only one who would let us sign a contract and become a real band. I owe a lot to him over…" Avon was interrupted. "No Avon! If he were a real manager he wouldn't be doing this! He wouldn't be pushing us to the breaking point like now.  You shouldn't be putting up with his behavior!" Bem yelled. "I know…I put up with it for you guys", Avon said, "You've done so much for me and I've done so little for you."
    
    "Listen Avon…you're like our lil' sister. We're gonna be there for you. Now we don't like it when a bigger kid in class is picking on you. If you think that staying with him for a band is going to make us happy it isn't. Not with someone like him being so hard on you and only you. Ok? We're thankful that we were able to travel and become a known band. We're happy with just that", Alex said. "Yeah…but I think it's time now we tell him off and quit before he kills you", Jace said. 
    
    "Promise us this Avon", Joey said, "if he hits you again you tell us. We'll take care of the rest, ok?" "Ok…but if he does I'm gonna hit him back", Avon said. 
    
    "The do just that", Bem chuckled, "I'd like see his carcass get whooped by a girl."
    
    Then all chuckled. "Thanks guys", Avon said. 
    
    "Ok then!" Joey said, "Who wants snow cones? I'm buying for all!" "I do!" Kairi and Avon yelled in unison. "Ok…lets go to town and find an ice cream parlor", Joey said, "you all can come too", and he said referring to Cloud and the others. 
    
    Avon and the rest went to a small ice cream parlor and all had some ice cream. 
    
    When night came they all said their goodbyes and went home. 
    
    ^*^*^*^*^*^
    
    "Listen up you scum's", Mr. Keel ordered, "This is what we are going to. We're leaving."
    
    "Leaving!" Avon yelled, "But our next concert ain't for another three weeks!" 
    
    "Yes, I know. But I can't have my money makers become lazy from delinquents from the streets", Mr. Keel said. 
    
    Avon stood up in outrage. "Streets! You don't know those guys! They are not delinquents! I'll tell you about the streets and living on them. But they are not streets scums or anything like that. You have no place to call them that cuz you don't know 'em", Avon defended.  
    
    "Oh really…they look like someone I knew in a bar from the streets. Along with punks boys who were all poor without a roof over their heads", Mr. Keel said. Avon looked at her band and they looked all hurt from the truth. 
    
    "Take that back!" Avon ordered, "Just cuz you're a manager doesn't give you the right to control us. We're breathing, living people too. Someone needs to kick you off your high horse."
    
    "Oh really? But it's truth I say. You can't go back on truth. Lets see…your past…yes…your parents and you the victim. Alcohol and beating. Yes I know about your past", Mr. Keel said. 
    
    Avon stood looking down wide eyed in shock. Alex and Bem stood up ready to defend her if anything was to happen. 
    
    "You don't…you don't know crap about me…" Avon said in her defense. "Oh really…I know about all your expulsions from schools, every grade you got, every school you got kicked out in. I even know how you and these punks first met. So don't underestimate me. I made you all what you are today. Do anything wrong and I can take it in a heartbeat."
    
    'You a jerk!" Bem said, "Just cuz we're young doesn't mean we don't know anything. We're pretty smart for our age's becuz off all the stuff we've been through. It gives you no say in how you created us. We created ourselves and evolved ourselves to become strong. So if you wish to live I suggest you apologize."
    
    "Now is that a threat. I'm going to have to punish you for it", Mr. Keel said with an evil smirk on his face. Just them he pulled out a pocketknife from his back pocket. No one saw but Avon noticed it. 
    
    "No!" Avon said and jumped for him. Jus then he spun on his feet and Avon was on top of Mr. Keel. "Avon!" the band boys shouted in unison. 
    
    Just then he pushed her body off of him and he got up, but Avon didn't. No later was there a large red stain in the carpet pouring from Avon. 
    
    "What the hell did you do to her!" yelled Joey. "Simple. I defended myself", Mr. Keel responded as if it were no loss. 
    
    "Bem! Get her out of here!" Bem leaped over the bed and scooped her up in his arms and ran out the door. 
    
    "Boys…it's time to saw this jerk what pain Avon has gone through in her life along with ours", Joey said as encouragement to the others. "Right!" both responded. 
    
    ^*^*^*^*^*^
    
    "Riku! Riku! Open up!" Joey yelled banging on the door. His bloodied hand staining his white door. 
    
    "What?" Riku asked opening the door, "oh my god! What happened?"
    
    "I'll tell you but hurry! We need to tend to her wound! He stabbed her!" Joey yelled rushing in.
    
    "So that's what happened? Mr. Keel was going to do something and he pulled out a knife. Avon leaped to stop him but got stabbed. What about the others?" Riku asked. 
    
    "It's three against one…what do you think?" Joey snapped at him, "Sorry…I'm bit edgy now. I'm worried about the others as well as Avon." 
    
    "If you want I'll look after her. You can go help the others", Riku said, "the odds thing…Keel would win. There's a strange…inhumanly thing lingering about him."
    
    Then came a knock at the door. The others rushed inside. They all looked beaten and worn. 
    
    "How's…Avon?" Bem asked. "She's ok. What happen? There's no way one could beat three. All of us can fight well but…how?" Joey asked. 
    
    "I'm gonna call in reinforcements", Riku informed. Just then Cloud walked in cuz the door was open. He saw the band all beaten up and Avon laying on the couch unconscious. He ran and knelt at her side. 
    
    "What happened?" Cloud asked. 
    
    "Keel", Joe answered, "He beat three and he was alone."
    
    "Tell me what happened?" Cloud asked. 
    
    Joey filled Cloud in on what happened. 
    
    "Cloud…good you here. I just call Squall and Yuffie. They're on their way", Riku said, "And Sora too."
    
    "Bem?" Asked a moaning voice and Avon sat up slowly. 
    
    "Take it easy!" Joey said concerned. "It's ok. Oh my god! What happened to you guys?" She just leaped off the couch and to all of her band members. 
    
    "He's not human. He's a monster", Alex said, "I'm gonna kill him for what he did to you."
    
    "No! I'll fight him. You all are in no condition!" Avon said. "Either are you", Cloud said, "I'll fight him."
    
    "Plz…stay out of this…I don't want anyone getting hurt from our problems", Avon said looking at him. 
    
    "He's a heartless…from how they described him. He somehow morphed into something similar or exactly like a heartless. We need to get him before they swallow this island", Cloud said. 
    
    "I've seen him fight. You won't be able to read his movements. He's too powerful for you to fight. But I on the other hand…" Avon began. 
    
    "In your condition I don't think so", Riku said. "Look…" Avon said and untied her bandage, "As you can see I'm fine", the wound was gone without a scar to leave in it's place, "I'll fight him." "Well we're helping in that case", Riku said. 
    
    "As long as you stay out of my way you won't get killed", Avon said looking at him. 
    
    "Is he close…Avon?" Joey asked. "Not really for what I sense. We could reach him half way from here to keep him for entering the town. I defiantly don't what bystanders getting killed in this. I'm going to hold him off", Avon, stated. 
    
    "I'm going with you", Cloud and Riku said unison. "One of you has to stay here to wait for Squall and Yuffie. Riku…you know the island better than us", Cloud said.
    
    "We're going too", Jace stated. "Listen bro! It's my turn this time! My turn to protect you all. Like you've always done for me. I'll make him pay for all he's done to you guys. I'm gonna repay my dept to you. You stay here…that's that", Avon said. 
    
    "It's Squall, Yuffie, and Sora aren't here in fifteen I'm leaving here. So I'll meet up with you", Riku said, "Cloud…take care of her." 
    
    Cloud nodded a bit surprised by what he said. "Let's go!" Avon ran out the door. Followed by Cloud. 
    
    Avon stopped in her tracks. "What?" Cloud asked.  
    
    "He's close…let's wait here", Avon suggested. Cloud got his huge sword ready and stood next to her. 
    
    "How close does he feel?" 
    
    "I'd give it half a mile or less", Avon replied. 
    
    "Avon?" She looked at him. He leaned close and kissed her. It left her a bit shocked but she didn't kiss back. "Thanks for that dance. I never felt like that before and I liked the feeling of being in someone's arms", Cloud confided, "But…um…this never happened, ok?"
    
    She nodded. She knelt down and unsheathed her daggers from under her pant legs and stood back up ready for a fight. 
    
    "Hurry!" Riku said stopping for the others to catch up, "they might be fighting now!"
    
    When Squall, Yuffie, and Sora caught up they ran off again. They ran for a while until Avon and Cloud were visible from a distance. 
    
    "Avon!" Riku called. Avon turned and saw them running. She waved a signal that no sigh of Keel was there yet. After a minute of running they finally caught up to them. "has he shone yet?" Squall asked. 
    
    "He is now", Avon said and walked a bit forward, "Show yourself! I know where you are! I can sense you!"
    
    "I honestly don't want to hurt you Avon. You have such a beautiful voice and face. It would be a waste to kill you", Keel said. Avon let out her wings. 
    
    "Shut up! I've taken enough from you! Now show yourself coward! I'll avenge my brothers!"
    
    "Oh really? After what I did to them you still wish to take me on? I don't want o kill you. You are strong. You are a big part of my plan", Keel said. Just then in the darkness they saw him appear but he stopped at a distance.
    
    "Plan? What plan?" Avon demanded to know. "My plan to bring the heartless back!" Keel said. 
    
    "I'm sorry to say this but you ain't gonna! I won't let you!" Avon yelled at him. 
    
    "Stupid girl! Never raise you voice at me!" Keel yelled and in a blink of an eye he disappeared, "Understand?" Keel's voice whisper in her ear. She looked behind her and there he stood. She stood in fear and shock of how fast he his. 
    
    "I'll die before you ever use me for such a erotic ideal!" Avon yelled and he dropped to the ground and kicked at his ankles. But like before he disappeared and was back a distance from the group. 
    
    "You are no where near ready to challenge me", Keel informed her. 
    
    "We'll see about that!" Avon said, 'only if I could read his thoughts…"
    
    "You get anywhere doing that. My mind is too powerful. So powerful I put a wall to where telekinetic people can't enter my thoughts. Smart isn't it?" Keel laughed outrageously loud. 
    
    "Avon…you can't…." Yuffie asked surprised. 
    
    "Yeah. It's true…his mind somehow has a wall. I can't read his moves. I'll have to do this by instance", Avon said. 
    
    "Well then", Riku spoke you, "I'll fight him."
    
    "What! Are you crazy! You'll die!" Avon shouted. 
    
    "Let me fight him. So you can study his movements. When you think it's time I gave in then jump in a take my place. OK?" 
    
    "But still…" Avon began to beg. "Trust me on this one", Riku said. 
    
    Riku walked forward in the sand and he kept a distance. "I shall be your first opponent!" 
    
    "You must be joking! A child like you? Send out the blonde or the other man. Not this child", Keel demanded. 
    
    "If you're referring me to a child, refer that to Sora. Not me. I'm nothing compared to a child", Riku insisted.  Riku pulled out his black and red sword that curved and pointed at the end three times. 
    
    "If you insist on dyeing then that's ok with me", Keel shrugged. He made a sword appear out of nowhere. It was thick in width and long to seven feet. It was a dark crystal color with writing engraved on it from another language.  
    
    "You underestimate too much Keel", Riku said. Just then Riku charged at a fast pace and he assaulted with a silvery swipe of hi blade, but Keel jumped back to avoid. 
    
    "…Pathetic!" Keel yelled. He rammed into Riku. Their swords crossed in the form of a cross. Riku in a defensive position and Keel on the attack. "Stupid boy!" The Keel placed his hand around Riku's stomach area. Riku was flung back by a powerful, invisible dark attack. 
    
    Riku was flung back feet away. Close to were the others stood. 
    
    "Riku!" Avon yelled and stood in a defensive position. Riku slowly got up. "I said this fight is mine", Riku muttered. 
    
    "Yeah…you never said I couldn't jump in when things heated up", Avon said. 
    
    "How sweet. Pity is for the weak Avon. You of all should know this", Keel informed. 
    
    "Shut up! Pity is for the weak but I'm not pitting! I'm holding my ground and protecting those that are close to me!" Avon spat at him. 
    
    "Just make it easy on yourself. Turn to me and I won't kill your buddies", Keel said. "No! I told you I'd rather die!" Avon flew at him a fast pace and flew above him. Just then Keel joined her in the air. They began to fight. They were both fast. So fast that Cloud and the others could hardly see how the fight was going. They fought and fought with a lot of strength. 
    
    Avon was beaten and tired but Keel was unhurt and still ready for a fight. 
    
    "See my dear. You can't win. You're already exhausted", Keel said. "I never give up or in to you. I'm done putting up with the crap you give!" Avon yelled. 
    
    "Hush!" Just then he slapped her with incredible power. It sent her flying into the sand. 
    
    "Avon!" Yuffie called out and rushed to see if she was ok. Avon did a back spring up ward and crouched low on the ground. 
    
    "You'll pay!" Avon yelled. "Pay? Pay what? I have done nothing wrong. It's you who are wrong. Fighting against me", Keel said, "the only way to defeat me is by…"he silenced himself. 
    
    Avon squinted her eyes shut. This was the moment to where she could tap into his mind. He was thinking about something before he finished his sentence. 
    
    Avon stood up, "I know how to beat him", she muttered to the others. 
    
    "How?" squall asked, "I though you couldn't read his mind."
    
    "He had to think before speaking. I guess he had to evade his wall to think before speaking. But know we have the upper hand", Avon answered. 
    
    "How do we beat him?" Cloud asked. "No one you will do it. I'm not risking any more friends for my sake. I say you all leave the area now", Avon advised.
    
    "We're not leaving Avon", Cloud said, "We're here to protect his island and everyone on it. We're not going to leave so only one can fight alone. That's no way to win against him."
    
    "Good point but still. It's too dangerous. Besides", she held out her palm and blue sparkling dust appeared in it, "You don't have this. This…I hate to use it but it's the only way", Avon said. 
    
    "What is it?" Yuffie asked. "Demon dust. Other words my life", Avon said a bit more simple. 
    
    "What?" Riku asked confused.  "The only way to beat this guy is for this here. All I need to do is somehow get inside him. Through a wound or something. I'll beat him from the inside out. That's the only thing I can think of now", Avon explained, "it's basically the only way to beat him."
    
    "You aren't sacrificing yourself for us!" cloud said in an outburst, "You have too much to live for. You'll be leaving your band and us alone if you do this! Can't you use half of your demon dust? Then Use half of ours? Wouldn't that be better? It may weaken us but it may be more powerful that way. And it won't kill any of us!"
    
    "That's crazy enough to work. Yuffie…can you keep Keel busy for five minutes? That should be enough time for me to do this", Avon said. 
    
    Yuffie nodded and began to distract keel. "All of you give you left hand", Avon ordered. They all stuck out their left hands; Avon took cloud's hand first and put her right on top of his and her hand that was half full of her dust under his left. 
    
    She began to chat a short spell. Not later did green dust fall from his hand into her blue pile. She did the same to all the others. Riku's life dust was red and Squall's was purple. Sora's was yellow. 
    
    "Ok", Avon sighed a bit exhausted as if it took a lot out of her she reached in her pocket and pulled out a glass bottle. She poured all the dust inside carefully. She plugged the top and shook it all up. 
    
    "Ok…this should do it", Avon said, "Yuffie! Fall back!" Avon yelled and Yuffie retreated for the time being. 
    
    "Cloud…Squall…distract him and make an open wound to where I can throw this in his flesh", Avon said, "Riku…if this doesn't work…" she opened the bottle and poured some of the dust the other bottle, "I'm counting on you to try this as a back up."
    
    "What will happen if we both miss?" Riku asked. "Then…I'll have to go with my trump card."
    
    After a few moments Cloud had cut a deep gash in his right arm. 
    
    "Avon!" Cloud yelled, "his right arm!" 
    
    Avon flew in. she evade few assaults but Squall and Cloud kept him busy. When cloud and Squall had him pinned down Avon made her move. She took the bottle and broke it into his bloody flesh. 
    
    Just then Keel yelled in pain. The demon dust burned in his flesh. Just then the three back off. Keel arose and fell on his knees in pain. Just then his arm began to turn into ashes. It spread through out his body. 
    
    "I take it it's working", Yuffie asked. "No…Riku give me the other bottle!" Avon demanded. Riku tossed it too her. Avon got close to Keel. She reached for her dagger and she knelt down beside him and slit his other arm. 
    
    "Now it's you turn. This pain is what I felt years ago…now you know the real pain of life", Avon said to him. Just then she broke the second bottle in his other arm. It began to form into ashes. 
    
    "It's slowly surge through your body until every atom becomes and ash", Avon said cruelly, 'to be honest…I didn't want to kill you. But you leave me no choice on this. You'll kill innocent people." Avon left him. She walked past the others in a depressing way. She didn't even say a word. 
    
    "I'll stay here to make sure he doesn't do anything", squall said, "You all make sure she's ok."
    
    "I will", Riku volunteered, "let me talk to her."
    
    "Then go already!" Yuffie said giving him a push. 
    
    Riku ran off to catch up with Avon. 
    
    "Avon!" Riku ran up to her. She still walked forward without a word. "Avon! What's wrong?" Riku asked. 
    
    She still walked forward. Riku ran in front of her to block her way. "What the matter?" Riku asked. 
    
    He grabbed her shoulders to stop her. "Tell me…plz?"
    
    "I…I've killed a man", she muttered, "I didn't want to kill anyone."
    
    "Mwwwwwwwwwwwwwuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Keel's voice rang out loudly, "you simpletons! You couldn't tell me from my own shadow? Pathetic!" Keel appeared a distance from the two. 
    
    "Looks painful", Yuffie said. "It's said to be life and the good portion of it. It's killing him from the inside out", Squall repeated what Avon said to them. 
    
    Just then Keel's tormented body began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Cloud demanded to know. 
    
    "Idiots! You can't kill the shadow of another!" Keel yelled. 
    
    "What? You're not the real…" Yuffie began to ask. "Yes! I'm his shadow! You wasted precious energy on the shadow!" Keel informed. 
    
    Just then he began to laugh crazily and then he popped into a mound of black ashes. 
    
    "We have to go find Avon!" Cloud informed and began to run off. 
    
    "Simple minded Avon…you of all should have known it was my shadow", Keel said. 
    
    "It's impossible! I used Demon Dust and the life dust others! It must be an illusion of you!" Avon said. 
    
    "I'm real as it is. But this time it's flesh and bone", Keel laughed. Just then Avon made an assault at his. But he dodged behind her and he grabbed her shoulder and gasped the near root of her wing. She screamed from the pain. Her wings were the only weakness of her body. 
    
    "Let's clip these wings…you're becoming a fly", Keel evilly said. He took a mighty yank and he pulled out her wing. Blood gushed out and the bone of the wing showed. He grabbed the other and did the same. 
    
    "You…you…bastard", Avon muttered in pain. "Thank you. I think this is my best work ever. Now to make your pain even worse", Keel had a big grin on his face. 
    
    Keel jumped back about ten feet away. Avon stood painfully up and slowly. Keel pulled out a gun and aimed it right at Avon. 
    
    "If you shall not help me then no one can have your power!" Keel yelled. 
    
    Cloud and the rest all heard a gun shot in the distance. But the echo sounded close. 
    
    "That was gun shot!" Sora exclaimed the obvious. "Let's go! Hurry!" Cloud said and ran off ahead. 
    
    They finally got to Avon and Riku. Riku was on the ground and motionless. Blood began to form a pool around him. 
    
    "Riku!" Avon yelled and sank to her knees where he laid. 
    
    Riku didn't respond. He was barely breathing. The bullet had pierced his chest near his heart. 
    
    "Stupid boy! Risking his life for you! A pathetic girl who doesn't help with bringing the rulers of the world back. The darkness and all the heartless!" Keel said, "oh well…I shall find another to do my dirty work."
    
    Just then Avon arose. "You pushed me…you've me too far", Avon muttered. 
    
    "Pushed you? Of course! It's the only way I can release your power by pushing you", Keel explained. 
    
    "Power! I'll show you power!" Avon yelled. In a blink of an eye she had disappeared. 
    
    Keel couldn't sense where she had gone. Only until he felt a sharp object rip into his chest. Their Avon stood. Had her hand on the handle to her dagger and she was almost behind him. 
    
    "Just remember", Avon said, "you brought death upon yourself. I just help death with his job."
    
    "This…can't", blood began to escape his mouth. A sigh that Avon his one of his major organs, "I'm beaten by…a child? No…"
    
    He fell on his knees and then feel to the side. 
    
    "Avon!" Cloud yelled. 
    
    Avon met with them by Riku. She didn't answer them. She knelt to Riku and propped his head on her lap. 
    
    "Riku…why? That bullet was meant for me. I could have dodged it", Avon whispered. 
    
    "I…couldn't let him", Riku said, "You have…a lot to live for. You still have your band to care for."
    
    "No…not without you here. Now that Keel's gone I can stay here. But…you can't leave…"Avon began to cry. Her tears weren't blood. They were human tears. Cold and salty tasting tears. 
    
    "Your tears…they're…not blood", Riku said. Both lost a lot of blood. Avon from her wings being torn out. She was at the verge of passing out. Riku's was from the bullet that hit his chest. 
    
    "We need to get them both to a hospital!" Yuffie said. 
    
    "Cloud…carry Avon. I'll carry Riku. Let's go! Hurry!" Squall ordered. 
    
    Cloud cradled Avon in his arms like a baby and Squall put Riku over his shoulder. They ran them to the nearest place to bandage them up. 
    
    "I wonder when she's going to wake up?" Yuffie asked. It had been almost a week. Avon hadn't woken up since the battle. Riku was already on his feet and well. His wounds weren't as serious at Avon's. 
    
    "C'mon. Let's leave her to rest", Squall said. They all left the room. 
    
    "Riku? You coming?" Sora asked looking back. 
    
    "No…I'm staying here till she awakens", Riku said and took a seat next to the hospital bed that Avon rested upon.  
    
    "Ok…I'll try to be back within a few hours, ok?" Sora said and left. 
    
    "Avon…" Riku sighed, "You gotta wake up. You can't leave us…and me. I thought Kairi was the only one who could understand me. I've loved her from the time she came here. Like you…you came out of nowhere…I never thought I could have others feelings for someone else. Oh…you gotta wake up Avon."
    
    "I think…I've fallen in love with you. You can't leave me", Riku said softly. 
    
    "I thought you'd never say that", said a moaning voice. Avon slowly opened her eyes. 
    
    "Avon!" Riku exclaimed happily. "Riku…I see you've recovered well", Avon said. She sat up slowly. Her back still had a numbing pain. 
    
    "You…you had worse wounds than me. I thought you'd never…"
    
    "Make it?" Avon chuckled, "I'm not that easy to get rid of. So what about Joey, Jace, Alex, and Bem? How are they?" 
    
    "They're doing fine. They're worried sick about you", Riku informed, "they'll be so relieved to hear you're ok now."
    
    "That's good. What about Keel? Did I…"
    
    "Yes…he's not going to be a problem anymore. So…now that he's gone…are you going to stay?" Riku asked. 
    
    "Well…me and the boys could build a café and play as a local band again. So then we can stay", Avon assured. "Great!" Riku said joyously.  
    
    "Let's get out of here. I despise hospitals", Avon said standing up. "How's your back?" Riku asked. "Doing fine. But somehow I feel different. I feel pure and serene. No longer depressed and darkened somehow. I feel great", Avon answered, and "I feel human." 
    
    "Would you like something to eat? I'll buy", Riku offered. Just then Avon hugged him close to her. "I'll finish what I was saying at the dance. I do love you, Riku…I truly do." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply. 
    
    Later that day Riku and Avon met up with everyone and said hellos and to make sure everyone was ok. Avon's bro's were relieved to see her. They picked her up, kissed her on the check, and did just anything showed how happy they were. 
    
    Later in the week Avon's recovery went fast. Her bro's were perfectly happy with wanting to build a café or teen nightclub and become a local band like in the beginning. Everything was settled with the town mayor and they began building right away. 
    
    Two months passed until the café was built and ready for opening. The name of the café was called 'Fried Green Tomatoes Café'. 
    
    A week later it was opening day. A lot of teens from the town and other towns nearby came. The café was a big hit. At night it became a teen nightclub where Broken Inside band played. Sora, Kairi, Riku became attached to the new café and got jobs there. They all had fun with the job and being together. 
    
    And they all lived happily together. 
    
    The end. 
    
    PS I couldn't resist putting the Fried Green Tomatoes thing in cuz I love that movie. Hope you enjoyed the story. 


End file.
